Surprise, Surprise!
by Lover'sXGaara
Summary: After having given up on searching for a certain thief, Shikamaru FINALLY captures him, and brings him to the Hokage. After a long day, he gets home, and tries to rest on the couch. But his evening had already been planned... Rated M for lemons near end.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise, Surprise!**

Chapter 1

_**Sorry if this story is a little bit boring. I started this story late at night (thats when I FINALLY got an idea for a kind of good story), and finished it within the next day. Please review it, telling me what I need to work on, etc., etc., etc...**_

Nara Shikamaru sighed as he laid back against a hill, just watching the clouds float by, thinking. It had been so long since he had actually seen or heard from Temari, and he was starting to wonder if she was all right. "How long has it been?" He asked himself, concerned, and then answered, a little unsure, "Two months, maybe more." All of a sudden, he heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. He turned his head to look, and saw someone running.

"Hey, give that back, you thief!" Shikamaru heard a lady yell. He sighed, and sat up, getting ready to chase him.

"How troublesome," He said, sprinting to catch up with the thief. The thief was putting up a good chase, making his way through the forest with ease. Shikamaru quickly started thinking up his options, quickly discarding the smoke-bombs option, seeing as they take time to dissipate, and both of them were sprinting pretty fast. After a few options, he found a simple one, and looked at the thief.

Shikamaru sprinted a little bit faster as he pulled out two kunai: one regular, and an explosive kunai. He aimed the explosive one a little bit ahead of the man, and threw it. It landed 3 meters in front of the man, and exploded just as the man ran past it.

As the explosion forced the thief into the air, he relinquished the stolen object, which turned out to be a woman's purse. First, Shikamaru picked up the woman's purse. Then he ran up to the thief. "Gotcha, you thief!" Shikamaru said, holding his kunai against the thief's neck. The thief put his hands up, letting Shikamaru know he'd given up. Shikamaru sighed, smiling. "Such a pain," He said, letting the man get up as he led him back to Konoha village. Once there, they made their way to the Hokage. "Don't worry," Shikamaru said, and explained. "I'm not going to punish you. No, you'll receive your punishment from our Hokage. His punishments are REALLY creative."

When they reached the Hokage's office, Shikamaru knocked on the door. He was about to leave when he heard a man say, "Come on in!" Shikamaru opened the door and poked the thief with his kunai, prompting him to go inside. As Shikamaru closed the door, Uzumaki Naruto, the 6th Hokage, greeted him, smiling. "Hey, Shikamaru! How have you been?" He asked.

Smiling, Shikamaru answered, "Good, although I'm a little tired out."

Naruto laughed. "Ah, you finally caught the bastard! Good work. Anyways, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked, getting up from his desk. He walked over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru laughed back a little and replied, "Your still as stupid as ever, Naruto! We just saw each other yesterday!"

Shikamaru conversed with Naruto, asking about how he and Hinata had been doing. He'd heard that Hinata had become ill. "Oh, don't worry, Shikamaru. Hinata is fine now. She's just recovering from it." Naruto explained to him. Just then, the thief brought his fist down on Shikamaru's arm as he grabbed the kunai, disarming him first. Then the man swiftly sent Shikamaru flying against the wall with a punch to his stomach.

Shikamaru looked up, and watched as the thief raised his arm, getting ready to kill Naruto. "No!" Shikamaru yelled , and as he did so, he quickly extended his shadows until they connected with the thief's, instantly rendering him motionless.

"Good job, Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed, walking over to the man. He took away the kunai, and placed it on his desk. Pulling out some rope from his desk, he looked over at Shikamaru, and nodded his head.

Shikamaru nodded back and put his hands behind his back, one arm over the other, and waited for the man to do the same. The thief tried to fight the shadows, but ultimately, his arms went behind his back like Shikamaru's. Naruto tied the guy's hands together, and then gave Shikamaru a thumbs-up. "I'll take care of this tricky bastard, Shikamaru. You go and give the purse back to its rightful owner."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded as he bowed, answering, "Yes, Naruto." Then Shikamaru left the Hokage's building. He walked back to the gate entrance of Konoha, and looked around. He saw a woman who seemed a little upset, and took an educated guess that the purse was hers. "Hello, ma'am," Shikamaru said, walking up to the woman.

"What can I do for you?" the woman answered, looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru held up the purse. "Is this yours, by any chance?"

The woman gasped. "Oh, thank you, kind sir! I didn't think I would ever see this purse again," she said, taking it as she rummaged her hand through it, looking for something. "Ah," the woman sighed satisfactorily, and pulled out a sack of coins. Then she said, "Please, sir, take this as a token of my gratitude."

Shikamaru smiled, and kindly accepted it. "Why, thank you, ma'am!"

"No, thank YOU," the woman said, correcting Shikamaru with a smile.

Shikamaru then turned around, and headed back for the hill. He stopped as he felt his stomach begin to ache. He wondered if the reason was because he hadn't eaten at all today… or the day before… and the day before that. He frowned as the thought that he might ACTUALLY have to do some work. "How troublesome," he said to himself. Then he began thinking, "Maybe Choji is having one of those family gatherings..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise, Surprise!**  
Chapter 2

Shikamaru headed over to Choji's place, getting hungrier with each step he took. When he got there, he could smell the delicious food that Choji's mother always cooked. Choji opened the door, and invited Shikamaru in. "Your just in time for dinner!" Choji said with his mouth full of food, and led Shikamaru to the table. "Thank god!" He thought to himself as Choji's family welcomed him, and gave him a plate and some food.

After Shikamaru and Choji had finished eating, they sat at the table and conversed. This is what ALWAYS happened after they ate together. It was the most torturous part of the meal.

Finally, everyone was excused from the table. Shikamaru looked at Choji, and asked, "Hey, Choji, wanna hang out or something?"

"Nah, I got a mission to do tomorrow, so I need to get my sleep. I hope you understand, Shikamaru."

"Oh, no, that's fine, Choji. I understand." Shikamaru said. He pulled Choji into a hug, and added, "Good luck with your mission, tomorrow."

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru then headed back for his house. When he got there, he opened the door and went inside He unzipped his flak jacket, and laid it beside the door. Then he walked over to his couch, and immediately fell onto his couch. "Home!" He said, getting comfortable. He rolled over, and something caught his eyes. He looked over at his window curtains, and tried to remember if he had opened them or not.

Either way, Shikamaru still had to close them. "Huh…" He sighed, not wanting to get up to close the curtains. "How troublesome. I wish you were here, Temari…" He said out loud.

A few seconds later, Shikamaru felt something fall on top of him. "What the hell?" He said out loud. When he flipped over, he saw Temari. "Temari! Your finally back!"

Temari smiled at him as she leaned close to his ear, and answered him in a whisper, "Yes, I'm finally, back, Shika." Then she playfully bit Shikamaru's ear.

As Temari bit his ear, Shikamaru looked over at the window curtain. Temari stopped to look at what he was looking at, and frowned. Then she slapped him. "Uh! Typical you! Why did I expect something different? I'm finally back, and I'm READY for you, and the first DAMN thing your worried about is the curtains!"

"Women are so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered to himself. Then he turned his head towards Temari. He looked at her, and the word "ready" finally clicked… then he got excited. Shikamaru got off the couch, and picked Temari up. As he brought her to the bed, he thought to himself, "Shit! Almost dropped her. That would have been troublesome…"

When Shikamaru reached the bed, he threw Temari onto it. Then he climbed onto the bed, and leaned over her. He brought a hand up to her face, and started rubbing her cheek. After a few seconds, he started sliding his fingers over her sweet, soft, red lips.

He had missed being able to touch her, although he tried to keep it to himself and Temari. To make up for the two months that he hadn't been able to touch her, he made up for it by making each movement gentle and slow… until Temari got onto him.

"Please, Shika," Temari moaned. "Please touch me like you actually WANT me," she said as she grabbed Shikamaru's hands, moving them down to her breasts. She let go of his hands as he began rubbing them against her perfectly round and beautiful breasts.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru looked down at her face. Her face looked so beautiful, so… kissable. He couldn't resist, so he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. As he did, his hands slid down her sides to her hips.

Then Shikamaru grabbed a kunai from his belt, and quickly cut her robe from bottom to top. "What are you doing? This is the only relatively clean robe I have!" Temari yelled, sitting up and covering her breasts. Shikamaru looked up and sighed, putting down the kunai as he muttered, "It seemed too troublesome…" Temari yelled, "Too troublesome! I'll show you troubl-" Shikamaru shut her up with another kiss as his hands cupped her cheeks. His tongue begged for entrance, and Temari immediately granted it to him, forgetting all about what had just happened as she let her hands dropped to her sides. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Shikamaru knew he could easily win, but decided he'd be nice. "I mean, come on," He thought to himself, "She just got back from a mission."

Shikamaru pulled back, and picked up the kunai again. He cut through the middle of Temari's bra, and then grabbed the shoulder straps along with her robe, and pulled them off of her.

Throwing her clothes to the side, Shikamaru looked at Temari's gorgeous upper body. Her proportions were perfect… her breasts were the perfect size to Shikamaru, and she had that slight hourglass shape to her body, adding a certain amount of sexiness to her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise, Surprise!**

Chapter 3

After a few minutes, Temari wanted Shikamaru's clothes off also, since it was only fair. So she stopped his hands, and told him to undress. He smiled at her, and pulled off his undershirt. Throwing it aside, he grabbed his pants, and slid them off. "Happy now?" he asked, throwing them to his shirt. He was now only in his boxers, and so was Temari.

Temari smiled as Shikamaru kissed her. He rubbed the tips of his fingers across the tips of her nipples, causing her to gasp into his mouth. He smiled, knowing that she was gasping cause she liked it. Then his hands traveled slowly down her sides, and his tongue pleaded for entrance into Temari's beautiful mouth. When she granted him access, he began to explore her mouth.

When Shikamaru's hands reached her hips, he pulled back, but stayed close to Temari's face. His hands went further down, and in towards her pelvic area. He debated on whether to rub her through her panties, or make this quicker, and go inside and rub her now. He quickly picked the first choice, and without stopping, his hand slid between her legs. A half a second later, Temari moaned, and her legs spread apart. He rubbed his hand against her vagina through her underwear, and was rewarded by her sexy moans.

After a while, Shikamaru felt that part of her panties were wet. He smiled, deducing that he had pleased her enough to get her wet. He slid her panties off, and rubbed his hand up her slit. Then he dipped his finger inside her, and pulled it out. Making sure that Temari was watching, Shikamaru brought his finger up to his mouth, and tasted the wetness he'd collected on his finger. He made sure to get it all, and then kissed her. He slid his tongue along her lips, and then plunged it inside of her mouth for a second. Temari followed his tongue into his own mouth, and a moan escaped her as he closed his lips around her tongue, and sucked on it.

That got Temari off even more. When he stopped, she pulled her tongue back into her mouth. Shikamaru stayed near her face, and his hand traveled back down to her love box. He began rubbing his hand against it, and after a while, he sunk a finger inside of her. Temari moaned sexily, turning Shikamaru on. He pulled his finger in and out, in and out. After a few seconds, he added another finger.

As Shikamaru added a third finger, Temari's moans grew louder. After a few minutes, he stopped, and pulled his fingers out. Again, he raised the fingers to his mouth, making sure Temari was watching, and began to suck her juices off of each one individually. Then he quickly moved his hand back between her legs, and separated her slit with two fingers. With another finger, he felt around for her sensitive spot, and realized he'd found it when Temari moaned. Shikamaru got off to the face she was making, and closed his eyes. He let go of her folds, and concentrated on rubbing his finger against her sweet spot.

After a while, Shikamaru moved between Temari's legs. Spreading them apart more, he laid down, and stopped rubbing for a second to wrap his arm around her leg, making it a bit more comfortable. Then, he quickly found her sweet spot, and began rubbing again.

As Temari got closer and closer, her moans grew in volume, and shortened in length. "Please don't stop!" Temari half ordered, half begged. Shikamaru continued rubbing her, and then quickly moved his other hand down there also. With that one, he got his fingers wet with Temari's juices, and then stuck them inside her. He began fingering her using two. Slowly, he added a third, and continued fingering her, her hips bucking up against his hand. He was also still rubbing her sweet spot.

"I'm… really close," Temari gasped out. Shikamaru tried to make sure she would cum. "Baby, if it turns you on, imagine this is ME inside of you…" He whispered… And he was successful. "Oh, god! Shika! Shika!" Temari moaned his name as he brought her over the edge. Her hips stopped bucking, and her walls tightened around Shikamaru's fingers, but he didn't stop until she told him to.

Shikamaru pulled his fingers out, and took his hands from between her legs. Then he brought his face close to hers, and began to suck his fingers clean of her cum. After a few seconds, Shikamaru smiled, and then, as if it were part of a routine, he asked, "So, would you like me to clean up the mess I made now, baby?"

"Mmm… That'd be nice of you," Temari replied. Shikamaru held her cheek in his hand, and kissed her, letting his tongue wrestle with her. Then he moved in between her legs. He brought his head forward, and ran his tongue up and down between the folds of her slit, loving the taste of her cum AND her distinct taste. She moaned as he did so, and moaned louder when he plunged his tongue inside of her, pushing inside her entrance. He slowly licked up any cum inside of her, and after a while, brought his tongue back out. He sat up, and looked at her. He laid on top of her, and began to kiss her, rubbing his hips against her. "Oh, Shika," Temari whispered, "It's my turn now!"

Temari then grabbed his sides, rolled over, now on top of Shikamaru. "I like this better, don't you?" She asked rhetorically, smiling. She kissed him as her breasts pushed up against his chest, turning him on more. As he got harder, she could feel it as it pushed against her. "Oh, Shika!" Temari whispered in an excited voice, continuing, "What have we got here?"

Then she sat up, and rubbed her bare vagina against his erection, making him moan in pleasure. After a few seconds, she stopped, and stood up as she took his boxers off. She threw them in the corner, and kneeled between his legs as she wrapped her hand around his shaft. Then she began to pump up and down, up and down, causing Shikamaru to let out a small moan, which he cut off by biting his lip. Temari frowned at him as he held his moans back. "Hey!" She said, getting his attention, "You got to hear MY moans, didn't you?" As she continued pumping him, he let his moans out, and Temari smiled.

After a while, she slid her hand up his shaft, and began to rub her fingers against the vein near the tip, which was kind of sensitive. Shikamaru moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Temari's hands gripping his manhood. After a few minutes, she stopped. Shikamaru picked his head up to see what she was doing, and Temari pushed his head back down. "No, just sit back, and enjoy. That's what you do most of the time, anyways, right?" She stated. He sighed, and as he did, he could feel Temari's lips closing around his dick. His sighed turned into a gasp, and as she began bobbing her head up and down on him, his hand instinctively reached down to wrap her hair between his fingers. He stopped himself, and his gasp turned into moans.

Then Shikamaru sat up a little, and put his hand under Temari's chin, raising her head up to look at him. "Baby, I know its just your first day back… but could you…"

As if Temari knew exactly what he wanted, she smiled, and nodded. "Yes, Shika, don't worry. I was already planning on it," she told him. Shikamaru laid back down, and Temari put his shaft back into her mouth. She bobbed up and down a few times, using her tongue to rub Shikamaru's sweet spot. Then she sat up, and helped him sit up.

Shikamaru sat at the edge of the bed, and Temari kneeled in front of him. She grabbed her tits, and positioned his dick between them. Then she squeezed them together against her chest, and started pumping them. He moaned as she did, getting closer and closer.

After a few minutes of Temari rubbing her tits up and down Shikamaru's cock, she brought him to orgasm. His shaft spasmed against her chest and tits, and cum spurted all over her chest. When he had finished cumming, she stopped and wiped a finger across her cum-covered chest. Then she stuck it in her mouth, sucking it off. Grabbing a shirt that was behind her, she wiped off the rest of his cum.

Temari got back onto the bed with Shikamaru, and after a few minutes, asked, "Are you ready?"

He answered her jokingly with another question, "Sheesh, woman, your more excited than I am."

Temari gasped. Then she sat up, and whispered, "You don't want this?" As she put her mouth on his cock, her hand began rubbing the lower part of his shaft as her mouth bounced up and down on the upper part. She used her tongue to get him wet and slippery, and then stopped. She sat up, and climbed on top of him.

"You ready?" Temari asked, grabbing him.

"Completely!" Shikamaru replied as Temari positioned herself over him.

Then she brought herself down on him, moaning as she slowly slid Shikamaru all the way inside her. She sat up, pulling him out slowly, and began to ride him, her hips bouncing up and down on top of Shikamaru's dick.

Finally the stimulation became too much for Temari. She finally came. Shikamaru was close, too, and as her walls tightened around him, he started cumming. His shaft spasmed inside of her, and his cum spurted deep inside of her. "Oh, Shika," Temari sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

Shikamaru smiled, and said, "I love you, too, Temari…" Wrapping his arms around her, he turned off the lamp the was lighting the whole room.

Shikamaru had been laying in the darkness for about 2 minutes, when all of a sudden he heard Temari ask, "So, are you ready for round 2?"


End file.
